Unlocked
by Left my heart in Paris
Summary: Why does Gibbs always leave his door unlocked? Jibbs, fluffy and a bit angsty, one-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did Jenny would be alive and kicking. **

Unlocked

His door was unlocked, his door was always unlocked, but why? Many people thought it was because he didn't have anything worth stealing, other said it was because he could scare of any intruder that dare cross his threshold, but of course the only one that knew the real reason was the he in question, the man that never locked his door, the man who always left it open, but why?

Many times Gibbs would be sitting in his basement and hear people walk into his house, walk around for a bit before making their presence known by standing at the top of the old, rickety basement stairs.

He wouldn't look at them he would just know who it was, he would have always expected them to come and never would he tell them that they were not who he wanted to walk into his home.

His door had been unlocked since Tony had known him, he'd never asked his boss why he always left his door open, he was always afraid of the head slap he could get in reply, he'd even once asked Ducky why he did it, but even Ducky a man who'd known Gibbs substantially longer that Tony didn't know the answer to that question.

…..

Gibbs sat in his basement, working away on his boat , he didn't know what this one was going to be called, all he knew was that he was determined not to burn this one, this would be his boat a boast hopefully one day he would sail around the world, he would get away from the world he lived in now, he would go where he wanted, he would do what he wanted, he would keep in contact with the team, the team he saw as family and come and see them when he could.

He went over to his work bench and tipped over a mason jar of nuts and bolts before filling the jar halfway full of bourbon, taking a healthy gulp.

He let the liquid warm his throat and bring his mind to the same place it always brought him when he drank bourbon, a place where he'd been so happy, so blindly happy to not realise that the women he loved wasn't happy.

She'd gone and he hadn't done anything to stop her going, her letter had said that if he did love her then he wouldn't follow her, he wouldn't try to find her and change her mind, now he regretted that everyday, he wished he could turn back time and stop her from leaving or go after her.

She'd was the only women that made him forget his haunted past and helped him live in the now and the today, she was the only women alive that he loved and I mean really loved.

Gibbs ran a hand down his face to get rid of the memories and feelings that began to fog his mind, it would only make him drink more bourbon and end up with him waking up under his boat and then finding that in his drunken state he had wrecked all his hard work on the boat.

He took another gulp from the mason jar before turning back to his boat, he picked up the sander and began to sand away the wood beneath his hands, finding himself settling into a natural rhythm.

After some times, never one to keep track of time as he worked on the boat, he heard his front door swing open and then shut, he looked up at the floor boards moving above his head making dust fly in the air. He wasn't expecting anyone to drop by, so he didn't know who it could be.

Deciding it must be an intruder who'd heard about how he always kept his door unlocked, he decided to go face them, using his marine skills he walked up the stairs and out into the hall making virtually no sound.

He turned to walk into his open plan living room only to stop dead in his tracks at who he saw, standing opposite was the women he'd been thinking about.

Jenny Shepard stood in front of him in all her glory, he hadn't seen her in almost three years, her hair was longer, she looked like she'd lost some weight, her skin seemed paler, her eyes were duller with dark ring under her eyes, but to him she still looked as beautiful as he remembered.

"Jenny" her name tumbled from his lips.

"Jethro" Jenny said giving him a weak smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her, of all the people he hadn't expected her to be the one who had walked through his front door.

"I'm sorry" she told him "I know….it's stupid I should have come sooner but I couldn't" she said closing her eyes and looking down at her feet, not wanting to see his face as he saw her as a weak person. "Leaving you was such a mistake, I loved you and I was weak, I walked away from us" she mumbled shaking her head. She took his silence as him saying he didn't want anything to do with her "I should go" she said walking past him out of the living room and heading to the door.

Gibbs stood stunned for a second before he turned around and stopped her just as she reached his front door, he grabbed her, spun her around to face him, to steady herself she put her hands against his chest, he lifted her chin so that her green eyes met his "I love you" he told her , those three words were all she'd ever wanted him to say to her, she smiled at him, their eyes finally finding each other, green finding blue, skin finding skin, lips finding lips.

Even after three years the magic was still there, the kiss was still full of sparks that would only later lead to fireworks, Gibbs pulled her close by her waist as her hand went to his hair and gently tugged on his silver hair, God they'd missed each other.

Gibbs began to move them away from the door and to the wall beside it, they parted for a moment just to catch their breath, Jenny watched as one of Gibbs's arms moved from her waist to twist the lock on the door, locking them in.

"But the door was unlocked" Jenny told him, her eyebrows raised in confusion.

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders as his hand then began to play with her silky red hair that he'd always loves "It was in case you ever came back" he explained before kissing her again.

...

Now years later after her death, after an argument, after she'd stubbornly gone to LA by herself, after he could have done nothing to save her, he sat in his basement finishing painting the name on the boat. 'Paris'.

Hi's front door was unlocked, just in case she ever came back.

The end…

**Just pure fluff and a bit angst that even I wasn't expecting in the end, please review. **


End file.
